A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to score keeping for the sport of tennis and particularly to a scoring system ("The NOSAVA Tennis Scoring System") for providing a detailed permanent record of each score in a tennis match and a method of keeping score during a match using said scoring system.
B. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, tennis players keep track of the points in a game mentally. Game score and set score are often recorded by simple score boards. While this traditional system ordinarily serves its purpose of determining the winner of the match, much useful information is lost by failing to record the details of the games. Without a permanent detailed record, review of the points in a match by player and coach for purposes of coaching improvement relies on memory and indefinite impressions, both of which may be inaccurate. Accordingly, there is a need for a means of keeping a detailed record of a tennis match that can be used simply, quickly and conveniently.